High School Musical
High School Musical es una Película Original de Disney Channel, con una gran promoción que ha hecho de esta película un éxito. Personajes * Troy Bolton (Zac Efron): Este guapetón es el chico popular de East High School. Es el capitán del equipo de Los Linces. * Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Anne Hudgens): La "nueva" de la escuela. Además de ser muy bonita, es inteligente. Cuando cantó como solista en el coro de la iglesia, miró hacia abajo y ese fue el fin de su carrera. * Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale): Talentosa, carismática y decidida. También un poco engreída y antipática. No puede admitir que otra persona que no sea ella, sea protagonista del musical. Ha estado en 17 producciones escolares junto con su hermano Ryan. * Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel): Es el hermano de Sharpay. Le encanta bailar y cantar, y por supuesto siempre acompaña a su hermana en todos los musicales de la escuela. Claro que la personalidad de Sharpay lo eclipsa y él se ve obligado a colaborar en los planes de su hermana. * Chad Danforth (Corbin Blue): Lo que más lo apasiona en la vida es jugar al básquet. Por eso no puede entender cómo Troy quiere participar en un musical. Pero como es un buen amigo, termina entendiendo los deseos de Troy y decide apoyarlo. * Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman): Es la presidenta del equipo de ciencias. Al darse cuenta de las cualidades de Gabriella decide reclutarla. Pero también se hacen muy amigas. Y es por eso que teme que Gabriella sufra al enfrentarse con la despiadada Sharpay. Entonces resuelve aliarse con Chad para evitar que su amiga y Troy se postulen al musical. Historia Un verano sus caminos se cruzaron. Troy y Gabriella, sin conocerse siquiera, subieron juntos a un escenario a cantar karaoke y una conexión especial se dio entre ellos. Pero el destino les preparaba una sorpresa. Al iniciar las clases, Troy y Gabriella se reencontrarían ¡y en la misma clase!. Él es el chico popular y deportista. Y ella es la "nueva", y además forma parte del grupo de ciencias. Pero a pesar de ser de mundos opuestos, el canto vuelve a unirlos para enfrentar juntos un gran desafío: obtener los papeles protagónicos para el musical de la escuela. Pero Sharpay, la histórica reina de los musicales de la escuela, y su hermano Ryan no están dispuestos a ceder sus puestos de estrellas y harán lo imposible para lograr que Troy y Gabriella no puedan presentarse a la audición final. Pero éste no es el único obstáculo que deberan superar Gabriella y Troy. Ya que de repente el mundo entero parece estar en contra de su sueño. Chad, el mejor amigo de Troy, no puede entender cómo su amigo, el héroe del equipo, quiere estar en un musical. Taylor, la nueva amiga de Gabriella, no quiere que ella compita contra Sharpay ya que podria salir lastimada. Y ni qué decir de la Sra. Darbus, profesora de Drama en la escuela; y del entrenador, Jack Bolton, quien además es el padre de Troy. ¡Ellos también están en su contra!. Pero Troy y Gabriella, lucharán contra todos los obtáculos. Y lograrán cumplir sus sueños. Canciones * Start of Something New (Troy y Gabriella) Esta canción habla sobre el "comienzo de algo nuevo" entre Troy y Gabriella. * Get'cha head the Game (Troy y Los Linces) En esta canción, Troy trata de concentrarse en el juego, pero a la vez admira la posibilidad de cantar con Gabriella en el musical. * Wha't I've been Looking For Reprise (Sharpay y Ryan) Versión rápida de la canción verdadera, pero a la vez no deja de ser romántica. * Wha't I've been Looking For (Troy y Gabriella) Kelsi les muestra a Gabriella y a Troy la canción de Sharpay y Ryan "como debería sonar". * Stick to Status Quo (Elenco High School Musical) Cuando la secundaria se entera de que la "nueva" de la escuela y el capitán de Los Linces harán una segunda prueba, la escuela entera empieza a contar sus secretos más "vergonzozos". Por ejemplo: Sic hace pasteles y Creem Brulee. * When there Was Me and You (Gabriella) Gabriella canta esta canción al pensar que Troy no quiere cantar con ella en el musical de invierno. * Bot to the Top (Sharpay y Ryan) Para la segunda prueba, Ryan y Sharpay cantan esta canción para "llegar a la cima". * Breaking Free (Troy y Gabriella) "Volamos libres" en español. En esta canción, ellos expresan sus sentimientos de "volar libres por el cielo". * We're all and this Togheter (Elenco High School Musical) Spins of Secuelas *High School Musical 2 Categoría:High School MusicalCategoría:Películas